bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Monument Island
Monument Island is a major area in BioShock Infinite. It is the primary location sought by Booker DeWitt as he begins his adventure in Columbia. The towering statue on the island is home to Elizabeth, who has been held there her entire life. It serves as one of the main landmarks of Columbia. ''BioShock Infinite Monument Island Gateway Having just come from the Comstock Center Rooftops, Booker enters the Monument Island Gondola Station. Although it has long since been closed to the public, he finds it heavily fortified by the Columbia Police as it serves a valuable purpose to the floating city. The ticketing offices have some valuable materials to him. The Sky-Line Advancing outside towards the Gondola, he is informed by the automated driver that the gondola passage has been shut down, but that workmen can proceed by using the Sky-Line. Booker recalls the police using the line to travel back at the raffle and figures it's worth a shot. While there is one direct route to the next checkpoint, it's recommended to stop often and collect the worthwhile supplies when able. The first Monument Tower Maintenance depot has an Infusion. The second one requires the player to stop to clear the track using the Sky-Line Control and has the Voxophone Another Ark for Another Time. At the third point, more freight crates block the path and the area is being patrolled by a unit of Founders agents who discuss the Vox Populi. When the ones on the ground are taken out, some emerge on the hotel balcony. On the balcony, Booker can either take the line directly or cut through the ransacked room which contains some supplies including a random piece of Gear. The Tolling The only way forward to Monument Island is the Sky-Line above, but Booker needs to reach a higher point to access it, so he heads towards the adjacent clock tower. Zachary Hale Comstock suddenly orders his forces to stand down over a PA system and they kneel to pray. Booker enters the tower and rides a lift to the top unopposed. As he does, Comstock addresses him from a giant monitor attached to a Security Zeppelin, revealing that he knows who Booker is and his mission before warning him to leave. Booker heads towards the rooftop access to the Sky-Line, but the zeppelin sideswipes the building. He boards the vessel, wipes out the armed guards, and enters the bridge to steer the airship to Monument Island. The control room is empty, save for a female pilgrim in white robes and a habit praying at a candle-lit shrine. Booker calms her, stating he won't hurt her and takes the helm. Comstock suddenly appears aboard a fast-moving gondola, says a brief prayer, and flies off at which point the woman performs a self-immolation. The act of martyrdom sets the dirigible ablaze, forcing Booker to jump ship. Monument Island Station As the zeppelin explodes, Booker reaches the Sky-Line and lands at the Monument Island Station as the ship falls out of the sky. He then ascends to enter Monument Island. Monument Tower Booker crosses the courtyard, hops the fence, and enters the facility. Placards warn visitors not to touch or approach the specimen (Elizabeth) and indicate that the site is under the control of the Columbia Science Authority, but the area seems abandoned and has an uneasy quietness about it. Booker passes through the check-in rotunda, gathering the Voxophone Tiger by the Tail along the way, and arrives in a research area. A diagram on the wall charts "the specimen's" growth while, further along, a large piece of high-voltage equipment marked "Siphon" performs experiments on three test subjects. Further along are a series of rooms. A screening room and photo lab reveal that the scientists have been spying on the girl for years. In an adjoining operating room Booker finds collections of blood, hair, and nail clippings in addition to the To: R. Thompson Re: Fuses Voxophone. Booker continues into a room with a massive Siphon that seems to be drawing in and materializing a immense amount of energy while emitting some other-worldly sounding music and feedback. The blackboard in the room indicates that the facility is too hazardous for research to continue; there is a Voxophone on the desk and an Infusion behind it. Booker boards an elevator and heads up. Specimen Observation Booker passes through a series of observation rooms where the scientists at the center secretly spied on Elizabeth through one-way mirrors in her bedroom, conservatory, bathroom, dressing room, dining room, and library. Through these mirrors, Booker finally spots his target and gets a troubling demonstration of her powers. Statue Exterior Booker finds Elizabeth in the Library, the only way forward is exit onto the very side of the statue and climb towards the head. Booker re-enters, only to come crashing into the library. Elizabeth is understandably terrified at the presence of this unknown intruder, but then intrigued. The Whistler in a statue announces that the two have company and Elizabeth insists that Booker leave. He offers her the key to the tower and they both flee. While running, Elizabeth is horrified as she sees the observation rooms and realizes that she's been secretly watched. Before explanations can be given, Booker has his first encounter with Songbird as the creature tears the structure apart trying to get at the pair. The two escape to the top of the statue before being flung off. An intense ride on the Sky-Line ensues as Songbird darts through the air. Suddenly the monument collapses and a large part of it breaks the Sky-Line apart. Booker and Elizabeth tumble through the air before landing in an ocean. Songbird tries to follow, but can't take the water pressure. New Discoveries New Enemies *Songbird Voxophones #Zachary Hale Comstock - Another Ark for Another Time #Ty Bradley - Tiger by the Tail #Ty Bradley - To: R. Thompson Re: Fuses #Zachary Hale Comstock - A Reward Deferred #Rosalind Lutece - The Source of her Power Kinetoscopes #Uncanny Mystery in Columbia... Bugs/Glitches * When Booker enters the dining room Specimen Observation Room, if he steps forward just enough so that the automatic door does not come down and looks back, the walls will disappear showing the sky background around the level. * Occasionally, if you jump on the hovercraft from the platform outside the Monument Island Gateway, you will lose all of your shields and half of your health. * When you arrive at The Tolling and Comstock orders the soldiers to stand down, very rarely their guns will still continue to fire even after they have set them on the ground and begun to kneel. Gallery TowerProtects.jpg|Propaganda poster for the tower. fhnxfhn.jpg|The Monument Tower. Monu Island-Skyline02.jpg|"''Amen..." Passage-vers.jpg|Escaping the blazing craft. Mayday.jpg|The zeppelin going down. File:entanceMIS.png|The Monument Island front gate. Monu Island-01.png|The entrance to Monument Island. Monu Island-02.png|Danger ahead. Siphon_passive.jpg|The Siphon Passive, which was constructed to test the Siphon's energy. 400px-Bioshock_companion.jpg|Elizabeth's teddy bear, Companion. 400px-Bioshock_poetry_book.jpg|A poetry book. 400px-Bioshock_menarche.jpg|A slip of paper coated with blood from Elizabeth's first menstrual period. Monu Island-03.png|Elizabeth's handiwork. Monumentdarkroom.jpg|The dark room where photography is developed. Bioshock_cipher_and_lockpicks.jpg|"Well done. The example phrase has been deciphered." Specimenobservation.jpg|The tracker that shows Elizabeth's current whereabouts. Goldstatuewhistle.jpg|One of the whistler defense statues summons Songbird. mgjch.jpg|The side of Monument Tower. BioShockInfinite 2013-04-07 10-34-26-69.jpg|Songbird's entrance to Monument Tower, in the top of the statue. Sonbnihsidu.jpg|Songbird tears apart the tower trying to get to the intruder. statue destruction.jpg|The tower comes apart. Battlebay.jpg|The destroyed Monument Tower. jjdtyjdyt.jpg|A replica of the Monument Tower in the Hand of the Prophet. statuedestruction.jpg|Songbird destroys what remains of the Tower. Behind the Scenes *When the enemies stop to pray, they become totally vulnerable. Attacks like Murder of Crows, which is really more of a diversionary tactic than offensive strike, will instantly kill a person. However, it is pointless to kill the agents as they do not attack you and cannot be searched; therefore, it's just a waste of ammunition or Salts. *When crossing the Monument Island courtyard, the actual tower appears to be a fair way away in the distance considering the fact that the player is technically "at the base of it". In truth, it should be much closer and therefore much, much, larger. *As you are walking through the Specimen Observation booths, Elizabeth can be heard singing/humming "Will the Circle Be Unbroken", a song she later sings in an Easter Egg in Shantytown. Category:BioShock Infinite Locations